Chapter 1
by AmeliaE.Jones
Summary: New uploaded chapter since the last one was against the rules. So sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome back to the new story chapter~ I trust you guys liked the last story, I hope you do! So heres the new story, Project Love! (Hiroki, the main character, is the name in Jonjou Egoist so I DO NOT own it!)_

**Chapter 1: the new owner and home**

_**In the lab..**_

"**Is the formatting done according to the filled up data form online?"**

"**Yes, everything is done." **

**"Perfect. Now send it to the new owner.."**

The rather human-looking boy was sent to the apartment in Bunkyou District. Somehow or the other, he could get into the house easily and cleaned up the messy and empty apartment, cooking a rather nice dinner from the foodstuff he found in the fridge. He then sat down and waited for his new owner. Hiroki, an assistant teacher in his old high school, yawned as he was heading home from work. He expected a package to arrive to his apartment as soon as he was off work. As he walked to his apartment door and got his keys, he smelt something from a second he opened the door and saw a younger looking male, guessing it was his package which came quite earlier than expected.

The cat eared male then perk up his ears and stood up dashing to the door. "Welcome home, Master~" He smiled, his tail swished from side to side. Hiroki then looked at him, a small smile spread across his face, remembering those childhood days when he used to welcome his parents home when they came back from work. "Thanks by the way.." he then closed the door behind him. "No problem!" the other beamed brightly and headed off to get a chair for him to sit on. He glance around his whole apartment, everything was already sorted out and in order. 'For a man-made online lover product, he sure knows how to clean up the mess I left before going out for work..' he thought a little.

"Do you want to eat now?" The other turned to Hiro, a smile on his lips and his ears twitched as his tail continued to swish from side to side eagerly. "I guess so, I still got paperwork brought home to do after that though.." the assistant teacher slightly nodded, a tint of pink coloured his cheeks as the other smiled again and stood eagerly by a side and watched him sit. "I made your favourite food~" He smiled as he noticed the set food in front of him were of course his favourites, seems like his likes and a few other personal stuff he filed up on the online form was updated into the other's data. "You memorized it huh?" He teased, pulling him to his side and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Arigato.."

The other then blushed furiously and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "I-I-It's no big deal, really!" Then he smiled, which was rare to most people who knew him, while he finished his dinner. "So, were you given any name when the programmers made you?" The other just tilted his head to one side. "I have no name as of yet.." He then smiled a little. "I'm Product SFX-024501. My name is up to you to decide~" Thinking a little, the other male thought of any suitable names, even unisex names. "What about…Miyaki?" He suggested, although it seemed like a feminine name. His ears twitched again, giving a smile to his master. "That's a nice name~"

"Then your name now is Miyaki, ok? Just call me Hiro will do." He smiled, getting the plates to the kitchen. "Alright, Hiro-san~!" Miyaki chimed, taking the plates and proceeded to wash them, letting Hiro to go to his room to finish his paperwork. "Damn…all these papers are going to bury me if there are more of them.." he groaned, slumping onto his desk chair. The other entered into his room tentively, holding onto a cup of strong smelling coffee and edged a bit closer to him. "Um…do you want coffee?" Looking up from his work, he slightly nodded and gave a small smile. "Hai." This made Miya blush then put the cup down, giving him a peck on the cheek before he left. "Good luck with your work…" He gave a slight nod, finishing his paper work to at least half of it then fell asleep on the desk as usual.

After awhile, the other male entered the room again and draped a blanket over his shoulders, kissing the top of his head and went back outside, curling on the floor of the living room and dozed off. The next morning, Hiro woke up to his alarm and stretched, going to his bathroom to wash up before changing for work. He noticed Miyaki on the living room floor, carrying him to his room and laid him down in bed, covering him with the blanket. The other stirred a bit and woke up, blinking a little. He then sat up and climbed on top of Hiroki, pushing him back down on the bed. He leaned down and kissed him before pulling away, giving a smirk. "Morning, Hiro-san~" The male under him smirked back, leaning up to kiss him more. "Heh..cheeky aren't you?" He deepened the kiss more, pulling back and stood up. "Don't you have work today then?"

"Oh shoot! I'll see you after work ok?" Hiro assured after standing up quickly when he checked the time, double checking if he got his paperwork and stuff the ran outside to his old University, M University.

_Well, ain't that a good starting? I'll continue the next part as soon as possible! Stay tuned~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, welcome back to the next chapter~ so far, Hiro is fond of his lover..but will happen now? Read it to find out!_

Chapter 2: Mine to own, not yours!

After looking at his rushing lover, Miyaki noticed the lunchbox on the kitchen table and realized it was Hiroki's then went to get dressed and grabbed it, running to the University. Meanwhile, Hiro had already reached the floor of the office in a few minutes flat, panting and walking quickly to the office, then he was tackled by his colleague once he opened the door. He groaned and pushed him off, going to the class he was going to teach and left the room. Just then, the cat-eared male had reached the room and slid the door open to the office a student pointed out, peeking inside it only to find his lover's colleague, a quite tall black-haired man.

"Um…Is Hiro-san here?" He asked, not seeing his owner as he twitched his cat ears. The man then looked up, shrugging a little. "Ohh..Kamijou you mean? He's in his class." The male by the name of Miyagi, moved closer to him. "Didn't know he had a cat…an adorable one too~" Hiro had just finished his class, rushing to the office to notice Miyagi move closer to the other. "Oi Miyagi! You bastard, you'd better step away from him!" He growled, grabbing his cat and clung onto him. "Get your own cat damn it!"

"Hiro-san!" The feline exclaimed, his tail swishing happily and hugged him tightly, snuggling deeper into his warmth. "I missed you~" The other then smiled slightly, holding onto him. "You could've stayed at home, how come you're here?" He looked at him and noticed the familiar looking lunchbox he brought with him. "You forgot this~!" He beamed, handing him the lunchbox and made him smile embarrassingly and scratch his cheek lightly. Miyaki then kissed his cheek and handed it to him, pushing his colleague out of the room. He then reached back and locked the door, turning to deeply kiss Hiroki, his tongue rubbing against the other's and wrapped his around his waist and the other around his neck. "Hiro-san, you're hard.." the cat smirked and pulled back to break the kiss, his hand sliding down to the front of the other's pants and he rubbed his hard length. "I'll pleasure you then~"

"Hn..seems like it.." he smirked, a trail of saliva hung in the air as he pulled away. Miyaki then slid to his knees and unzipped his pants, slipping down his underwear. He smirked up to him and licked the tip teasingly, making Hiro let out a loud moan and made his length twitch a little. "Hiro-san~" he purred softly, licking the slit before pulling back. "Tell me, what do you want me to do~?" The other panted lightly, his hand holding onto his head and intwined his fingers in his hair. "Nnh..suck it till I come..onegai.." Those words gave his feline give nod slightly and take in the rest of his length and dragged his tongue down the sensitive skin.

Balling up his hand into a fist against the wall, he gripped onto his hair a little and let out moans of pleasure as the other continued to suck on his length, grazing his skin and deep-throating him. Hiroki couldn't hold back his moans in since they kept coming out of his lips, his face was a tint of scarlet red and couldn't hold in his fluid. "Mmn.." He swallowed the fluid, pulling back and smirking up to him. Gasping a bit, he panted and looked at him, giving a slight smirk. "Liked it huh?" Giving a nod, Miyaki stood up and kissed him again. "You're so cute when you're panting and gasping like that~"

Hiroki kissed him back, his face was still scarlet. "Hn..don't mention it to anyone, it'll dent my reputation…" he looked away to hide the blush. "As long as you only moan like that for me..~" He hugged him tightly, letting the other nod. "Of course..if I ever did it for someone else, it's forced.." Grinning cheekily, he nodded and told Hiro that he won't even let him off, even if its forced, there will still be his 'punishment'. "Heh..you cheeky devil." The other smirked and held onto him, letting him bite his ear lobe teasingly and nuzzled his neck.

He gave a half smirked smile, curiously tugging the cat tail and licked the other's cat ear, which made him purr softly and nudge his lover's chin with his nose, acting like a cat. Hiro smiled and tugged his pants up, zipping it back and checked the timing. "Good thing my idiotic colleague is in his class now, he didn't have the chance to interrupt us." A knock then sounded on the door and Miyaki trotted over to it, pulling it open to reveal three ordinary students and one of them enthusiastically glomped him upon seeing the cat. Getting a little panicky, he grabbed onto Miya. "What are you three doing here..?" he looked at the students, probably they aren't in the office for nothing. The boy who glomped him pouted and pulled him back, strangely enough, the cat didn't fight him. "Hello, sensei~" The tallest one smirked slightly, pointing to the feline. "Thanks for purchasing Necoco from us~"

"What do you mean by that.." he looked at them, frowning and crossing his arms, pulling the feline back. "Well, we're the ones who made your cat-eared lover." The tallest one patted his head, making Hiro blink and wonder how three normal students in the university can create Miyaki and possibly a few others. "I see then…he lets you cling to him because..?" The orange-haired boy, Shinonome, the one who glomped the cat spoke up, noting that because they were the ones who made him, they formatted his settings so he can't possibly beat them and asked if the design of the one of them who spoke up's design since he came up with it. "Well, its impressive on the programming and design, I have to say that. Does anyone else know about the website?" He had an idea to make Miyagi to stop glomping him, getting the card and flyer from one of them.

_Now, what is Hiroki planning? What does he intend to do? Find out on the next chapter!_


End file.
